


more than a thousand words

by Mavey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Female Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nakamaship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavey/pseuds/Mavey
Summary: Ela conhecia, talvez até bem demais, a dor da perda. Especialmente a dor específica e insuportável da perda de uma mãe.© One Piece pertence a Eiichiro Oda.





	more than a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> Eu comecei a escrever essa one-shot no dia das mães, mas acabei me enrolando (como sempre) e só terminei mais de dois meses depois. Gostaria de ter postado na data exata do dia das mães, acho que teria um efeito mais especial; é uma pena que sou péssima com prazos, além de ser bem lerda na escrita.
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem!

O dia começou como todos os outros. A melodia das ondas ressoando pela cabine, o som das águas contra o casco do navio sendo a primeira sonância que ela ouviu ao acordar. A navegadora piscou algumas vezes para espantar os vestígios de sono e, passados alguns segundos de moleza, se levantou da cama de casal. Sua companheira de quarto não estava mais lá, o que não surpreendeu Nami, já que a arqueóloga sempre acordava cerca de uma hora antes dela.

A navegadora não demorou a constatar a data daquele dia, paralisada provisoriamente enquanto a consciência recaía sobre ela. Quase havia se esquecido da data mais triste de sua vida; e caso tivesse deveras, nunca seria capaz de perdoar-se. Afinal, o mínimo que podia fazer pela mulher que sacrificara a própria vida por ela era recordar o dia de sua morte.

A dor familiar tomou conta do coração de Nami e, ao sair para o convés e contemplar o clima ensolarado, sentiu indignação; como, no dia mais triste de todos, o Sol ousava brilhar tão imponente no céu azul? Irritada, com a atmosfera feliz e com o calor excessivo, ela seguiu em direção ao pomar de laranjas. Nem se preocupou em ir tomar café da manhã, ou até mesmo checar as bússolas do Log Pose em seu pulso.

Sentou-se entre as vastas laranjeiras, utilizando os galhos frondosos e as folhas frescas como abrigo do Sol fervoroso. Não estava com ânimo para fazer nada, então apenas permaneceu encolhida na sombra e permitiu que o familiar aroma das _mikans_ a transportassem ao passado, de volta a uma casa humilde em um pequena ilha no meio do East Blue.

Ela e Nojiko corriam pela plantação de laranjas, brincando de pega-pega. As duas exibiam joelhos ralados e roupas sujas, gargalhando enquanto se esgueiravam ligeiramente entre os ramos das plantas. Bellemere assistia-as da janela da cozinha, enquanto se esforçava para preparar uma refeição com os ingredientes escassos. Um cenário que se repetiu incontáveis vezes ao longo dos primeiros dez anos de vida de Nami.

Quando o Sol atingia seu pico no céu, Bellemere chamava suas filhas para dentro de casa, onde sempre havia pratos de comida as esperando. As irmãs comiam com pressa, querendo voltar a brincar o mais rápido possível. Bellemere puxava-lhes as orelhas por comerem rápido demais, mas logo em seguida gargalhava ao observá-las enquanto descascava uma tangerina.

As horas quentes da tarde passavam voando, e logo era de noite. Bellemere trabalhava o dia inteiro sem descanso e, mesmo estando exausta ao final do dia, ela nunca deixava de pôr Nami e Nojiko na cama e lhes dar boa noite. A vida das três sempre fora difícil; não tinham nenhum tipo de luxo ou mimo, já que o dinheiro nunca sobrava ou, na maioria das vezes, faltava. Mas, mesmo que faltassem _berris_ , algo que nunca havia faltado naquela casa era o amor. O amor de uma mãe para com suas filhas, o amor de filha para uma mãe e o amor de irmãs. Um amor que transcendia o próprio sangue. E isso era tudo que importava.

Quando se deu conta, já era tarde demais para evitar. Lágrimas espessas e pesadas caíam abundantemente de seus grandes olhos castanhos e, por mais que ela quisesse, era incapaz de parar de chorar. Já haviam se passado dez anos. Dez anos desde a morte de Bellemere, e dois desde a queda de Arlong Park. Mas a dor ainda era a mesma. Aquela era uma ferida que ficaria aberta para sempre. A única coisa que o tempo trazia era o costume; você se acostuma com a dor e, cada vez mais, ela se torna mais habitual. Mas você nunca a esquece.

Nami enxugou ardorosamente as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Ela não queria chorar, mas sabia que, naquele dia em especial, isso acabaria acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde. O dia quente e o cheiro das laranjeiras a fizeram recordar sua infância, há muito perdida.

A navegadora se alvoroçou ao escutar passos amenos se aproximando; alguém estava subindo as escadas até suas laranjeiras. Rapidamente se endireitou e enxugou os últimos vestígios do choro; ao sentir que algo havia tapado o Sol incidente, notou um par de olhos azul-turquesa observando-a em silêncio.

— R-robin! — Nami quase engasgou ao contemplar a figura alta de sua companheira, esfregando os olhos uma última vez em uma tentativa malsucedida de esconder seu luto.

— Tive um pressentimento de que te encontraria aqui, Nami. — A voz aveludada da morena saiu em um tom suave, assim como na maioria das vezes em que ela falava.

Apesar dos esforços da navegadora, era evidente que a arqueóloga tinha percebido as nuanças da situação. No entanto, ciente que a amiga não queria demonstrar seu estado demasiado sensível, Robin não mencionou o fato dela ter pulado o café da manhã e ter se isolado entre suas laranjeiras, nem que estivera nitidamente chorando alguns segundos atrás.

A mulher mais velha abriu um sorriso brando e agachou-se delicadamente sobre a grama, encolhendo-se ao lado da amiga, porém com um pouco mais de dificuldade em se esquivar dos galhos devido à sua altura. Ambas permaneceram em silêncio e, Nami agradeceu mentalmente a personalidade quieta e discreta de Robin. A atitude serena e discreta da arqueóloga era ideal para a situação, uma vez que Nami não conseguiria dizer uma palavra sequer sem se desfazer em lágrimas; ainda assim, apenas a companhia de sua colega de tripulação já era o suficiente para acalmar e confortar a ruiva.

Robin tinha um talento especial em ler as entrelinhas, interpretar as situações, identificar qual era o problema mesmo que ninguém lhe dissesse nada. E, por meio de sua intuição, ela pressentiu o motivo irrevelado da tristeza de Nami; afinal, a arqueóloga conhecia, talvez até bem demais, a dor da perda. Especialmente a dor específica e insuportável da perda de uma mãe.

Ponderando sobre se deveria ou não tomar alguma atitude para com sua amiga, além de apenas lhe oferecer companhia, Robin hesitou por alguns minutos, pega em um impasse. A navegadora parecia ter se acalmado desde que Robin a encontrara; no momento, ainda estava encolhida sob as mudas de _mikans_ com os joelhos abraçados junto ao peito, mas seu olhar havia se perdido por entre os tons de verde e laranja e ela não demonstrava sinais de que poderia voltar a chorar. Ainda assim, a arqueóloga não pretendia fazer algo que aflorasse novamente as emoções que Nami estava se esforçando para controlar.

Caso ela fosse dizer ou fazer algo, precisava ter cautela. Mas ver sua amiga mais próxima daquela maneira, imersa em luto e desolação, fazia com que Robin desejasse arrancar a tristeza dela pela raiz, para que não tivesse mais que ver aquele belo rosto dominado pelo abatimento. No entanto, sabia que algo de tal feitio era impossível. Afinal, se fosse possível extinguir feridas emocionais profundas como aquela, ninguém mais haveria de sofrer, inclusive ela mesma.

Passados mais alguns minutos em silêncio, a morena resolveu abandonar sua linha ininterrupta de raciocino lógico e objetivo, algo extremamente raro de se acontecer, e deixou-se levar pela atmosfera da situação; quando se deu conta, já estava com seus braços longos envoltos ao redor de Nami, que também havia sido pega de surpresa pelo ato afetivo, que não era muito comum vindo da arqueóloga. Como dizia um velho ditado: um gesto vale mais que mil palavras.

Apesar do choque inicial, a navegadora não perdeu tempo em retribuir o abraço. Era quente e reconfortante, assim como os abraços de Bellemere. Ter alguém ao seu lado que compreende sua dor e com quem você pode contar. A dor nunca vai embora, mas seus amigos te ajudam a suportá-la.

**Author's Note:**

> Fica escrita em conjunto com o Project Wanted. ♥
> 
> ↳ Link para visitar o perfil do Project Wanted: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/projectwanted


End file.
